Naruto's Spy Life
by ElementalStrith
Summary: Naruto infiltrates Kumo as a Root Spy, and gets caught. How will this affect everyone else? !NoPairings!NoCrossovers Also, sorry for short first chapter, I plan on expanding as soon as possible, and this is my first fanfiction i've written. xD. While their are no direct pairings their may be hints later on but no direct relationships.


He slid seamlessly among the crowd, weaving and dodging people as if it were a second-hand nature, which it was at this point. He was wearing a Kumo Forehead Protector signifying his 'allegiance' although, in all truth, he was the complete opposite, he had snuck in with false papers Danzo had prepared beforehand, around a month ago, and his mission was simply to observe Kumo, get more information on their military strength and jinchuuriki, and then report back to another spy, who would then give the information to Danzo himself. The other spy was a civilian sleeper agent, who was not in the ranks or at a high enough position to get the information he himself was gathering. He was almost positive the Raikage knew he was a spy, but since he had little to no information that would suggest it, it was simply a gut-feeling, and if it were to be true, since there would be nothing to suggest Konoha if caught then nothing would occur, and if they did somehow figure out where he was from, and somehow gained enough evidence to hold a serious case, Konoha and Kumo currently have a non-war pact, but neither are required to share military strengths, so that's what he's here for.

The spy that had his earlier position was named Kabuto Yakushi, but he fell of the marks a few days later, though he had heard Danzo mention his death, but not the cause nor reason for it. He was walking over to watch the spar between the two resident jinchuuriki, (Excluding himself.) Killer B always won, but it was interesting to see two bijuu in combat either way, and this could technically be information gathering so he could find little reason to not observe. Previously, Danzo had attempted to get him to remove his emotions, but after threatening him with telling the Sandaime about his Root, he had reluctantly agreed that while he would keep his emotions, he had to have at least an on and off switch so he could go on upper-ranked assassination missions where you had to kill with no hesitation. He had originally joined Root on the basis that Danzo promised he would get strong enough to protect himself, and he himself had been walking at night past a civilian bar, when a few rowdy drunk civilians attempted to 'Kill The Demon!', the Anbu guarding him quickly put a stop to that before he could get hurt but it left a large portion of mental trauma, then the Sandaime was forced to tell him why the villagers hated him, that of course hurt also, but after a day or two he understood it logically enough and at least he had a reasoning behind the things that the villagers did. After that, it was just a matter of time before Danzo approached him and taking advantage of his weary state led him into Root before he had a sensible grasp of what was going on around him. He didn't hate the villagers for it as it's always been known that lack of understanding and confusion can result in fear, and humans naturally want a person responsible for what the Kyuubi did and he was just 'lucky enough' that it was him. He was also pretty sure that the Third's law made it even worse as it confused the villagers even more and never gave them time to discuss and properly figure out what occurred and come to a mutual understanding, but with them never being able to do that with fear of death, they just bottled it up and showed their hatred through cold glares, which were never enough for them, as just looking at him would remind them of the deaths the Kyuubi caused. But that's not here nor there and in the past so he just decided to overlook it as he was more interested in the fight between the two jinchuuriki, he had never seen either of them in real life, let alone fight and had only heard about it through the grapevine but it seemed interesting enough.

KILLER B

While Naruto was having his internal discussion, Killer B was also. ' **B, that blond one over there is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki!'** B, after getting over his initial shock, looked into the crowd and locked eyes almost instantly with Naruto.

NARUTO

The moment B locked eyes with Naruto, Naruto knew he was done for, deciding to play it cool, he slipped back into the crowd and high-tailed it out of there to the nearest hot-springs, he doubted B would follow him there even though it was an open hot springs. As he neared the place he almost sighed in relief, he knew that B wouldn't be able to track him here as B more than likely would have detected his presence before-hand in the village and he was more than likely still participating in the spar with Yugito. He sank down in the hot water and allowed it to relax its way through his muscles, as he decided on what to do next with the possibility that B knew he was a jinchuuriki, but before he could decide on any consequential decisions, he turned around to see a grim faced B staring right at him.

KILLER B

He saw the blond realize he knew he was a jinchuuriki and almost immediately forfeited the match and went after him, right as he was catching up, he saw the blond enter the hot springs, not having a second thought as Naruto thought he would, he slipped in behind him and looked around the corner to see him relaxing with his eyes closed, no doubt thinking he got away. B moved in behind him. He saw the blond look up and turn around as if stretching his spine and for the second time that day, they both locked eyes.

NARUTO

 **Gulp** , "How was he going to play this one off?" He decided to play it casual before the entirety of Kumo came down on him and hope he wasn't attacked immediately. 'Hey, how are you doing? Nice to see you here, beautiful weather we're having isn't it?' B just continued to stare at him with a grim face and now he was getting scared, while he had the stronger bijuu, he knew B had mastered his already while the most he could do was 3 tails. Also, it wouldn't be good if he killed a Kumo nin, as that would be justifiable cause for war, and also break their non-war pact. He decided to let B capture him and hope he could come up with a justifiable answer by the time he got to the Raikage's tower. By this time B had simply understood he was giving up, tied him up with one of Gyuki's tentacles and carried him off.

KILLER B

As B was carrying him off he was deciding what to do, if he took him directly to the Raikage, no doubt he would be happy as they now have 3 jinchuurikis in Kumo, although one was loyal to Konoha, he would more than likely be able to convince him to become loyal to Kumo as they treat jinchuuriki much better around here than Konoha. So with his resolve settled he went to see his brother.

NARUTO

As they entered the Raikage's tower they were met with a few weird glances that ultimately turned into understanding as B did weird things all the time, and tying up a fellow Kumo nin with Gyuki's tentacle wasn't even that far up. But Naruto was very nervous he had thought it out and just decided to only speak using what he thought Kakashi Hatake would say as and all of his sayings were vague yet descriptive enough of an answer to satisfy some people. He hoped the Raikage was one of those people.


End file.
